


The warm behind the silence

by Anki_Shai



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/M, Flying, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While flying they contemplate what they usually don't say aloud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The warm behind the silence

**The Warm Behind the Silence**

 

  


She was beautiful.

Like a summer dawn, and a winter sunset.

Diaval watched fascinated as his Mistress moved swiftly through the sky, dancing around with the wind and the clouds surrounding her. He tried to keep up, but her laughter told him it would be impossible for him to do so. He leaned to his right trying to catch the wind through his feathers to get the leverage so he could glide above the clouds and see his Mistress face. 

Maleficent looked down arching an eyebrow at the sight of Diaval who seemed to be performing complicate turnings to allow his eyes the sight of her. She chuckled amused slowing her pace while directing herself down, Diaval cawed and for a fraction of a second his wings brushed against hers.

"Are you enjoying yourself, pretty bird?" Maleficent made herself be heard above the skies, Diaval seemed entranced his eyes gleaming in delight a gesture that left Maleficent puzzle.

Diaval lived for moments like this beside her; it wasn’t long ago he had shared her darkest moment. He had walked beside her while feeling the coldness of hatred and vengeance emanating from her. But now, now there was only warm and the tingling sensation of her magic touching every fiber of his body. Diaval never noticed the curios glance sent his way by his Mistress, not the strange lingering longing in her eyes.

Night was getting closer by the time they land, Diaval was soon turned to his human form with Maleficent watching him closely. The fairy tilted her head contemplating the lack of grace behind Diaval’s movements. For the very first time, Maleficent realized there was not grace or easiness behind Diaval’s mannerisms while in human form; at least no the same way as to when he was flying.

_Will he want to return to his real form? To leave in silence to share his time with her in his Raven form?_

It wasn’t the first time she wondered it, but for a reason unknown to her she always felt numb at the mere thought of Diaval leaving her. She felt cold and empty at the mere insinuation of him being silent and forever wrapped in black feathers. And still, if he were to ask it of her, if he were to plead for him to be back the way he was with no more changing…she would do it, without hesitation.

"Do I have something on my face, Mistress?" Diaval asked crossing his eyes while touching his face with his hands, he felt the burning of human embarrassment in his cheeks for the intensity of Maleficent stare was enough to make him nervous.

The fairy shook her head, looking away from her raven, “Not at all, merely wondering where did you learn such flying twirls you did early today.”

Diaval blinked confusedly glancing with puzzlement towards his Mistress, “It’s natural to me, Mistress. I…I don’t remember when I learn it, I just know I’ve always been capable of doing it.”

There was a moment of silence between them, it passed in confusion and silent thoughts before Maleficent straightened herself up and turned around. Diaval glanced at her letting out a silent sigh, he wished he could speak about his heart the way they spoke of other things. As strange and unusual those other things were. He moved to follow her thinking that for that instant, for that moment he was just happy to be near her. The warm of her magic, the warm of her stare…

Diaval felt his lips curl up in a small smile when his Mistress turned around to graced him with such a smile.

"Spring time is near," She said softly, "I can already sense the oncoming celebrations. Let us search for something to eat before night reaches its highest point."

"Yes, Mistress."


End file.
